nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 11
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (4th, 95 points) | final_result = 1st, 231 points | prev = 10 | next = 12 }} Denmark took part in the 11th edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Lviv, Ukraine. The country was represented by Amaranthe with the song "Drop Dead Cynical". The entry was selected via the 7th edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix hosted by the broadcaster of the country, Danmarks Radio (DR). The song won the final of the edition with 231 points. Before North Vision For this edition, DR confirmed the country's participation along with the national selection. On 28 September 2014, it was confirmed that Denmark would take part in the edition and that the 7th edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix would be held. Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 07 Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 07 was the 7th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 11. Hosted by Louise Wolff and Jacob Riising, ten songs competed in the selection which consisted of one final held at Jyske Bank Boxen in Herning. The schedule of the selection was announced by the broadcaster on 3 October 2014 with the songs of the selection being presented between 3 and 6 October 2014. Final The final of the selection took place between 18 October and 3 November 2014 at Jyske Bank Boxen in Herning. The ten songs of the selection competed in the final. "Drop Dead Cynical" performed by Amaranthe was selected as the winner by an international jury voting. Italic Returning act selected by the jury members from DR. At North Vision in the music video of "Drop Dead Cynical".]] At the allocation draw, Denmark was drawn to perform in the second half of the first semi-final and later, was drawn to perform in the 21st position, just like in the semi-final of the 4th edition. During the results of the semi-final, Denmark was announced as the fifth qualifier. After the results, during the press conference of the qualifiers, Amaranthe were drawn to perform last in the grand final. Amaranthe managed to win the contest with 231 points, the highest score of a winner at that time. Denmark got high points from seven countries: Azerbaijan, Iceland, Ireland, Latvia, Lebanon, Liechtenstein and Sweden. A few days after the results, the nominations of the edition's awards were revealed with Denmark receiving five nominations: Best Band/Duet, Best Northern song, Best Top 5, Best English song and Best Rock. The results were revealed two weeks later with Denmark winning three awards for the Best Band/Duet, Best English song and Best Rock. Both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast by DR. Nicolaj Molbech and Lise Rønne were the final and semi-finals television commentators respectively while Ulla Essendrop served as the radio commentator for sixth time. Ihan Haydar was the spokesperson that announced the Danish voting in the final. Voting Points awarded to Denmark Points awarded by Denmark Split voting results The following five members comprised the Danish jury: * Lise Cabble – singer, songwriter * Micky Skeel – actor, singer, songwriter * Soluna Samay – singer * Pilou Asbæk – actor * Søs Fenger – singer, songwriter See also * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 11 Category:NVSC 11 countries